Face Down
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: AU. There are no Teen Titans. Just a lonely Beast Boy defending a Jump City that doesn't want him. Raven is her father's daughter, and only seeks to conquer the world. And only a lonely Beast Boy can stop her. BB/Rae


**Face Down**

_**Summary: **__AU. There are no Teen Titans, Robin never left Gotham City, Starfire never escaped the Gordanians and Victor died in the car wreck before he could ever become Cyborg. Raven was never raised in Azarath; instead, she was raised by Trigon and arrives in Jump City in order to gather the Church of Blood and only a lonely Beast Boy can stop her._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own this show, if I did there would be a season six. _

**Chapter One: Hey Girl, You Know You Drive Me Crazy**

"I'm _so_ hungry!" Garfield Logan groaned.

His stomach growled as he rummaged through his refrigerator, trying to find something to eat. Just stale old pizza and takeout Chinese food leftovers.

His life was a train wreck; he was trying to juggle college, a part time job and hero work. He wanted to become a medical doctor, so he could help people and set his own broken bones, he couldn't afford to go to the hospital every time he was injured in a fight, the city thought he was pathetic and they wouldn't even help with his medical bills, even if he had been injured while saving citizens' lives.

What had he ever done to deserve such a crapsack life like the one he had? He didn't know anymore, and he'd given up on caring a long time ago.

He did his best to make his life a good one, not that it had turned out the way he wanted. Everyone he had ever cared about was gone, or had abandoned him. He left the Doom Patrol when he'd had enough of Mento's constant orders and stiff, uptight nature. He had come to Jump City hoping to find friends, but he had ended up alone and unwanted by the people he tried to save and nothing to show for all his efforts.

He sighed, God must hate him, he decided. He had been in Jump City for Five years and yet he had not one person he could call a friend. He just wanted someone to spend time with. Was that too much to ask for?

He decided he needed to go out on patrol. It was the only thing that could stave off these unending feelings of loneliness.

Raven felt her lips tug into a tight smirk. These humans were pathetic, revolting creatures. She despised the fact that her mother, whom she had never met, was a human woman. These miserable pests were a nuisance more than anything, and she would have loved to use her powers to crush all of them to oblivion.

Still, without them, there would be nothing for her father to conquer. How simple and naïve they were, unaware that their futile existence was going to end very soon.

However, Earth did have its quirks. She did enjoy these "horror movies" that she watched on the television every once in awhile. Not because they were scary, but because they were brutally violent, and that entertained her more than anything to see what the human imagination could conjure up, but compared to what she had done on so many different worlds and dimensions, these movies were paltry by comparison.

And the emotions, the emotions of this world were truly invigorating. Fear, anger, and hatred, it was everywhere and it made her feel more empowered than anything in her father's home dimension or the other worlds she had helped him conquer.

These pathetic excuses for living beings were what her father sought to overpower. They were only amusing if they bowed down and worshiped her and her father Trigon the Terrible. It was the only reason they existed in the first place.

Raven had originally come to Earth out of curiosity, and to see if this dimension was actually worth taking over.

Raven knew that her father had followers, the only intelligent beings on this pathetic world, Trigon had tasked her with making contact with them and that was the only reason she was there.

This world was nothing special, nothing particularly sentimental about it, not that she cared. Emotions such as happiness, joy, love, all those were for weak minded fools who never understood power, greed, hate, malice and lust. The negative emotions were much stronger and had more advantages. Humans were such fools.

"Why?" she snarled to herself. "Why was I spawned by one of _you_ fools?"

She put the thought out of her mind and headed toward the ancient temple. Her father's followers were gathering, and they were summoning her. Might as well appease the maggots, maybe she'd get to see something interesting as well.

Garfield Logan put on the mask he had worn as a member of the Doom Patrol. It was time to go to work. After all, he had a city to defend, although the job was completely thankless, no fancy headquarters located on a small island off the bay, although he imagined that would be the coolest place to have a building to serve as a base.

The papers didn't like him much, mainly because he tended to lose as many battles as he won, they said he was rather useless as a hero, but he kept on trying anyway.

He stared at the clock on the wall and sighed. He wasn't like all those other superheroes that were rich and had no day job. Gar was trying to maintain a job as a pizza delivery boy and keep up the hero work, but hero work didn't pay bills and saving lives didn't get him free tofu burgers or soy milk.

And worst of all, he was lonely, terribly lonely. Ever since he left the Doom Patrol he hadn't been able to make friends. They all laughed at him because of his green skin tone. He didn't have anyone to talk to, no one to tell jokes to or play videogames with.

He, like the animals he could turn into, was a very social person. Gar had tried to flirt with pretty girls and get dates, but they all laughed at him and turned him down

He felt like Peter Parker in the Spider-Man comic books, except, unlike Peter, he didn't even have any friends who he could go to. Even _Batman_ had people he could talk to, but not him.

Garfield Logan sighed, he'd heard rumors about some strange cult called the Church of Blood and that they were planning something big down at the old library tonight. He decided that would be his first stop.

He transformed into an eagle and flew to the nearby warehouse. He landed on the ceiling and looked down.

Raven used her powers to pass through the walls and flew toward the old library. She came up through the floor as she heard the cult members chanting.

"The Gem was born of Evil's Fire. The Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."

Raven smirked; being feared and worshiped did have its advantages.

"You summoned me here?" Raven asked in a tone that showed she was in no mood to be there. Sebastian Blood was nervous. This was the Gem of Skath, the Portal, and he was terrified, he hoped to appease her by offering her his soul and perhaps, the lives of unlucky citizens.

"Y-yes, Raven," Sebastian Blood stammered. "We have summoned you here. We only wish to plead for our pathetic lives in hopes that he will accept our worship of him and spare us when he arrives."

"What are you willing to offer?" Raven asked; dark amusement in her eyes.

"This," Brother Blood gestured, the cult members dragged a young girl into the room. Beast Boy was watching from above and gasped. She was just a child, maybe nine years old, he'd rescued her from Kardiac and he couldn't believe his eyes.

They were going to sacrifice a child to this _thing_, whatever it was beneath the hood, it couldn't be human; it had to be a monster or a demon.

"A human…hmm…very well, kill it!" she said, there was a malicious glee in her voice, low and unearthly. The child shrieked in terror. Beast Boy knew he had to act now, he wasn't going to just stand idly by and let this girl be sacrificed to a monster.

"I'm not going to let you do that!" Beast Boy called out as he crashed through the ceiling. He looked over at Raven, whose face was concealed by a hood and he saw her eyes turn red.

"What is this…_thing_?" Raven queried. She'd never seen anything like it before. It was green, had pointy ears and wore the most ridiculous looking mask over its face. It had to be hideously ugly, or it wouldn't hide its face. It also wore a strange, purple colored uniform.

"Oh great one, pay it no mind, he's just Beast Boy," Sebastian Blood reassured her. "We will deal with him. We have before."

"So this thing is an animal, is it?" she asked. The fact that they had called it a beast made her curious. Perhaps it would be a source of entertainment for her.

"I'm not an animal! I'm a man!" Beast Boy screamed. This _monster_ dared to call _him _an animal, when it was inhuman that it would let this cult kill an innocent girl.

He didn't care if they killed him; he wasn't going to let a little girl die in front of him like this!

"Let us deal with him!" Sebastian said, preparing to fight. Raven waved him off.

"No, leave him to me. All sorts of creatures have tried to resist me and my father, and all of them have failed. Besides, I've been bored, maybe he'll amuse me."

Raven stepped forward. Beast Boy charged, he was going to defeat her or die trying.

_He's going to fight me like this? Utterly useless. _

Suddenly, Beast Boy transformed into a tiger. Raven smiled. This was going to be fun after all.

Raven used her powers to slip away from him by going into the floor. Beast Boy looked around trying to find her when suddenly; he was slammed against the wall. The impact was so hard he reverted back to his human form, the wind knocked out of him.

"You thought you could fight me?" she asked. "How pathetic. With a gesture of my finger, I can turn you to ashes!" She raised her hand and he wondered if he would die right then and there.

"But I won't do that," she said. "It'd be a pity if you died without so much as a little fight."

Raven flicked her finger. Beast Boy let out an agonized scream. His right shoulder popped out of its socket.

She dropped him. "Get up and fight now…Beast Boy was it? Show me the animal you really are!"

Beast Boy rose to his feet and popped his shoulder back in with a scream. He charged forward. He transformed into a gorilla this time and slammed his fists down, trying to hit her. Raven avoided it an easily used her powers to send him slamming through the wall and out a window.

"it's over already?" Raven frowned. "Oh well."

Suddenly, Beast Boy flew back into the room, transformed into a ram and head butted her, knocking her off her feet.

He quickly transformed not a bull and charged her, he didn't want to hurt her, but he missed and he quickly changed into a bear, he slashed at her face, she avoided but he tore her hood to shreds.

He saw her face for the first time. She was beautiful, pale gray skin and violet eyes to match her violet hair. She was very attractive and he had to wonder how someone so beautiful was so hideously evil.

"I've had enough of this!" she snarled and with a gesture of her hands, strange energy surrounded him and she began slamming him into objects around the room. He managed to break her hold on him and attacked the cult members holding the girl.

"Get out of here!" he shouted. The girl turned and ran. The cultists tried to stop him but he knocked them out of the way in the form of a gorilla. The girl ran out the door and the rest of the cultists were knocked out.

"I guess it's just you and me then," Raven said, amused. He had risked his life to save that girl. It was amusing.

"I guess, you have a name you evil witch?" he asked.

"Call me Raven," she told him. "You should be honored; you're the first person who hasn't died trying to fight me."

"But I have a feeling that's because you're letting me live," Gar panted.

"Yes, it'd be too fun to just kill you outright; you're my first opponent who wasn't just some ordinary puny human."

"Call me Beast Boy, it's only fair," Beast Boy told her.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't _do _fair," she told him. "I'm going to kill you right here! I've had enough fun and games with you."

"This ends now!" Beast Boy shouted.

He charged her, in the form of an elephant. She was surprised for a second and then used her powers to throw everything in the room at him. He couldn't avoid all of it, and a metal chair hit him in the head, causing him to bleed. He reverted back to his human form and she launched him up into the air and through sharp glass and out onto the ground.

She looked down at him.

"Looks like you won't have to worry about him," she told Sebastian Blood, who had regained consciousness. "I think I killed him."

She sighed to herself. "It's a pity. He actually did put up a good fight." Raven used her powers to vanish from their sight. There was nothing more for her to do there.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and groaned. He felt horrible and wiped the blood off his forehead. He could still move, he managed to stand up. He needed to go home, he needed to rest. He had to figure out how to fight Raven. That half demon, he figured out that she was, because she didn't look like Etrigan, she did look like a human woman, so she had to have some humanity in her.

He just needed to get out of there, before the Church of Blood started looking for him.

Garfield managed to fly back to his apartment, still badly injured. He crawled to his bed and lay down. He was utterly exhausted. Just who was this girl?

He remembered her face, her pale gray skin, how she stared at him. When her eyes weren't red, they were a lovely violet color, the same as her long hair.

Even though her eyes were filled with hatred, there was something about her he liked. He couldn't place it, maybe in some other life, they could have been friends. What made her hate humans so much?

He didn't want to think about it. Her name was Raven and she was definitely evil, but already, she had infiltrated his heart. She was going to drive him crazy. But most of all, he wanted to help her, somehow, she could have been a good person, he didn't know how, but it was possible. He closed his eyes, he needed to rest.

_As Garfield drifted into an uneasy sleep, he thought he could hear voices speaking to him, pleading with him, but he could only hear one thing and one thing only:_

"_Stay," it said to him. "Just stay with us."_


End file.
